Santa Monica
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Mallory and Coco's honeymoon road trip takes them to Santa Monica.


Newly married Coco and Mallory chose to go on a road trip for their honeymoon, something the others weren't so sure about but they all shut up the minute Coco glared at them. When they ended up in Los Angeles, Mallory knew immediately they should drive to Santa Monica. "But I grew up here," an amused Coco pointed out.

"It's not like we're seeing your family. None of them are even here right now, anyway." As soon as the reception was over, the rest of the St. Pierre Vanderbilts had immediately flown to France for some fancy event.

"True but are you sure?" Coco pressed.

"Just go," Mallory urged her wife, wishing she was in the driver's seat for this. Why had they decided to switch off once they hit California? Damn her decision making skills (okay, she had fallen asleep the minute she hit the passenger seat so it had been a good idea but still).

"At least it's not a post-apocalyptic wasteland anymore," Coco pointed out. After Mallory had charged back in time a second time to stop the apocalypse, all their memories had been restored. It was weird having both timelines (technically three, since this new one split off only at a certain point) in their heads but they had all adjusted (eventually).

"We didn't even leave the outpost," Mallory reminded her.

"Whatever." Coco winked at her and as traffic started moving again, they headed to Santa Monica.

Their first stop was the Santa Monica Pier. After they finally found a spot in the parking lot, they got out of the car and headed down towards the beach. "It's so beautiful," Mallory murmured. She had missed this during their years of hell. As much as she loved New Orleans and it was home now, California had been home for a long time too.

Coco watched Mallory with a glint in her eye. "Yeah, well, so are you."

Mallory scoffed. "You're seriously going with that line?"

She blushed. "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Mallory teasingly shot back.

Coco responded by grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. "See, I know exactly how to shut you up."

"And it always works too," she mock grumbled.

"At least we got here about an hour or so before sunset," Coco mused as she grabbed Mallory's hand. They both managed to take their shoes off with one hand and throw them into the sand before making their way down to the edge.

Waves rolled up and knocked them off balance, the two of them wobbling for about thirty seconds, before they managed to right themselves. Both women dissolved into giggles and clung to each other. "Maybe this wasn't our best idea."

"Nah, it was a good one." Coco leaned her head on Mallory's shoulder and sighed happily.

Unfortunately, the next wave took them out and now completely soaked, both of them found they didn't care once they untangled themselves and could stand up again (laughing the entire time).

Mallory was glad that she could now call this amazing, wonderful witch her wife. It had taken them a long time - two attempts at time travel to stop the world from ending - to get here but that only made them appreciate their relationship more. Watching the sun set was a breathtaking experience, one they'd never forget.

Once they were ready to go, the two of them got back in the car and made their way towards Coco's house. When Mallory spotted a piece of chocolate cake, she found a spoon and immediately dug in. An amused Coco couldn't help but laugh. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too, my calorie counting and gluten detecting wife. Don't ruin this for me." Mallory doubted she would but couldn't help but tease her for it.

"Oh, I won't," Coco shot back.

After Mallory finished eating, the two of them made their way to the bedroom, just to sit and talk for a little while. Coco pounced on her about five minutes later. "You enjoying married life so far?"

"Of course I am." Mallory brushed the hair out of her eyes and pressed a kiss on Coco's lips.

"I'm so glad you took my last name, Mrs. Mallory St. Pierre Vanderbilt. It suits you." A jolt of excitement shot through her body.

"This trip was the best idea we ever had," Mallory declared. She missed their coven but they talked every day and they'd be back in New Orleans pretty soon.

"We should definitely do this more often. At least we don't have to worry about the world ending this time, knock on wood." For good measure, Coco did exactly that.

"We should probably change, right? Still a little soaked," Mallory complained.

"Yeah, it's driving me up the fucking wall." Coco took her hand and the two of them made their way into the bathroom after grabbing their pajamas.

Mallory and Coco had found each other (again) for a reason and they weren't about to let the other go. Nothing, not even the fucking devil, could tear them apart now.


End file.
